1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to radio frequency (RF) signal reception, and more particularly to reception and separation of cochannel amplitude modulated (AM) signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cochannel signal interference occurs when two or more signals are transmitted at the same time over the same frequency range. For example, cochannel signal interference may be encountered by a receiver that is receiving two or more signals transmitted at the same frequency and at the same time by two or more separate transmitters. In such a case, data (e.g., voice data, text data, etc.) contained in any one of the interfering cochannel signals cannot be accessed or processed further without first separating the given signal from the other signals to allow demodulation or other further signal processing.
In the past, beamforming and interference cancellation techniques such as spatial interference cancellation have been employed for purposes of cochannel signal separation. These techniques employ multiple sensors to separate a given signal of interest by canceling or nulling out other cochannel signals from the signal of interest. However, such approaches require spatial separation of sources in addition to expensive coherent multi-channel tuners having a number of channels corresponding to a number of sensors that is equal to or greater than the number of cochannel signals. When the number of signals exceeds the number of sensors, the signal environment may be characterized as overloaded. Performance of traditional beamforming and interference cancellation techniques typically fails or degrades in such an overloaded signal environment.